


Kissing It Better

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluffly?, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, kiss to make it better, Harold?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheyennesunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/gifts).



> Christmas Gift Exchange with Cheyennesunrise.
> 
> She wanted a little fluffly Harold/John H/C thing. Set sometime early in Season 2  
> I am so sorry that it's all.. this, Cheyenne. It kind.. of spiraled a bit

Leaning back in his chair slightly, Harold just watched his partner. He could always tell when John was injured, because the man simply would not stay in one place. He would roam about the room, usually talking more to help cover it up, and this was a prime example. John was currently finishing up his explanation about sending their last number off, while he wandered back and forth. Considering that John was pacing the room, but had yet to take off the heavy jacket, it was easy to assume that the injury was somewhere under his shirt.  Working his way out of the chair, Harold took careful deliberate steps toward John.

“Since everything is taken care of, I’ll just… Harold?” John paused, slightly surprised. He had been planning on wrapping up everything and then going back to his loft. His left arm ached a bit, the large gash deep, but hopefully not needing any stitches. Honestly, John was still mildly irritated that it had happened at all. Thankful that Harold always kept the lights low in the Library, as that made it harder to see the tear the glass had made, John shifted a bit, to keep his injury out of sight.

“One more thing, before you go, Mr. Reese…” Harold didn’t pause in his steps, moving past his partner and beginning down the short hall. “Remove your jacket and shirt and follow me, please.”

No amount of training could ever have prepared John, for hearing that comment come from his proper and private partner’s lips. His own mouth fell open slightly, as he watched Harold vanish down the hall. With his mind considering all the different ways that statement could end, all of which were things John was absolutely sure he was looking forward to, He followed after Harold.

When John found Harold, in one of the smaller side rooms, his partner was settled on the floor, next to a chair and fiddling with something that John couldn’t quite see. “Harold?” John really needed to get his thoughts together.

“Mr. Reese.” Harold frowned a bit as he twisted, looking up at John. “I believe I was very specific in my request. Now, please, remove those and sit down.”

John continued to stand there, confused, until Harold shifted, and John was finally able to see what Harold was fiddling with, gauze. _‘Busted.’_  There really wasn’t much else he could do now. Harold always insisted on patching John up, despite his expressed hatred for blood, and he was surprisingly good at it.

While Harold waited, he sorted through the few supplies he had on hand, making a mental list of things that he needed to buy. Once John was settled, Harold immediately, saw the gash. It started near John’s left shoulder and stopped at just above the elbow. While it wasn’t wide, it was very deep.

“How did you get this?” Harold voice was slightly softer, as he started working an antibiotic ointment into the cut. He kept his touch light, trying not to put too much pressure on the injury.

John gritted his teeth slightly. That ghosting touch should be illegal. Clearing his throat slightly, and turning his head to watch Harold work, John almost muttered his answer. “I was chasing down Mr. Roberts and when I was jumping the chain link fence, I slipped on my landing. There were some broken bottles and part of it sliced my arm.” John gave a dismissive shrug. “It’s really not a big deal.”

The edges of Harold’s mouth turned down. “I see…” He honestly hated it when John came back injured. Not because of the blood, Harold never actually said he disliked blood, and in fact had taken several classes of first aid, including stitches, just in case such a thing became necessary in their line of work. Harold didn’t like John getting injured because it was **John** _being_ injured. Setting aside the tube, Harold started applying some thick gauze over the gash and wrapping it up. His kept all his thoughts focused on the task.

John kept his eyes on his partner’s hands. Harold’s hands were something John had thought about before. How quickly those fingers moved over a keyboard, how decisively they moved when Harold talked, and the numerous times that they had gently patched up an injury. It wasn’t hard to imagine that touch in other ways.

“There you are, Mr. Reese. Please, I really must insist that you be more careful, it could have easily required stitches.” Harold frowned again, looking at the now finished dressing, before his eyes moved up to John’s face. Now that the injury wasn’t distracting him, it was much harder to keep from staring at John’s chest.

John, who had been silently considering all the different places Harold could touch him, spoke without even thinking about it. “No, kiss to make it better, Harold?”

“I thought that it was ‘no big deal’?” Harold replied instantly, dropping his eyes back to the bright white gauze. “However… since you do have a terrible habit of downplaying your injuries...”

Before John could process, Harold stiffly leaned forward and pressed his lips to the thickest part of the dressing, before turning to pick up the leftover supplies. John stared at Harold’s averted face for a minute, a strange phantom warmth lingering on his arm.

Since Harold was apparently avoiding looking at him now, John slipped back into his bloody shirt and jacket, taking his time and thinking over the last few minutes. As he slipped silently out of the room, he thought about that light touch again, wondered at Harold’s fleeting kiss and how his partner refused to look at him afterward.

It wasn’t until he was standing in Harold’s computer room, looking down at the sleeping Bear that it all clicked. A slow grin crossed John’s face, as he turned on his heel. Really, it was obvious that no one had ever shown Harold the proper way to kiss something better. John was simply going to have to remedy that.

Slipping back into the room unnoticed was easy, and John could see that Harold had just gotten back to his feet. Eyes watched carefully as one of those hands rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to soothe away an ache. Slipping behind Harold, and feeling his partner instantly freeze, John lightly laced his hand with the one on Harold’s neck, drawing it away carefully.

“Mr. Reese, what…” Harold shivered slightly at the warm breath that brushed the back of his neck. The light press of lips to skin there caused Harold to shift just a bit. “...John?”

That soft sound, his name but barely louder than a whisper made John smile slightly. “Harold.” Three more light, slightly damp kisses were left on Harold’s neck. “I had a thought. I asked you to kiss my arm better, but then I remembered that you have some injuries of your own. I can’t ask for something that I’m not willing to give, now can I?”


End file.
